Wish you were here
by Havenlyangel
Summary: 18 years old, Sakura competes in the 'Ninjaz Concert' for Lady Tsunade's Sake money!  Kiba's dogged up, a jealous Ino and Sakura singing her heart out! One-shot; SasuSaku


**Weeelcome to my story! It's a one-shot songfic thing... Lol.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, Akatsuki wont be dead now :'(**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEEEASE:)**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

Wish you were here...

The eighteen year old Haruno Sakura sighed as she exited the hospital.

A lot of things were going through her mind at the moment, like, 'When will Sasuke return?'

Yes, the pinkette was over the cold, stoic Uchiha, but she couldn't deny there were a tiny bit of feelings she had left for him.

Night had befallen upon Konoha, yet the Kunoichi could sense someone following her...

Getting quite irritated, her hand darted to her pouch where she grabbed a kunai and threw it behind her all in the speed of light.

Hearing a loud 'THUD', Sakura turned around and noticed her kunai was thrown into a tree?

_'Huh? I was sure I sensed someone...' _Sakura thought. _'I must've been paranoid... But still, don't let your guard down.' _

As Sakura walked home a small 'poof' was heard, but with Sakura's intense training from Tsunade, she was able to hear it.

"Sakura-sama. Lady Hokage requests to see you at once." Then the ANBU disappeared again, leaving Sakura frowning.

**'Urghh, what does that old hag wants?' **Sakura's 'Inner' groaned.

_'No idea. And don't call her a hag! She's the one who helped us become ANBU anyway.' _Sakura replied. For anyone who doesn't know Sakura, they'd think she was crazy. Yes, maybe she was crazy, but at least she was unique, right?

Arriving at Sakura's sensei's office, she knocked before entering.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"Aah, SAKURA!" Said girl's insane, alcoholic teacher, boomed. "I have... A mission for you..."

"Yes?" Sakura prompted, growing excited by the minute.

"Well... You see, I... Uh... let's just say have the misfortune of running out of money... SO -"

"Shishou, don't tell me that you're broke because you've been gambling and spending your money on sake, right?" The pink haired ANBU sighed.

"Spot on Sakura! And that's why you're my student!" Tsunade grinned. "But anyway, you need to participate in the 'Ninjaz Concert' in a couple of weeks. The prize is 100,000 ryous!"

Sakura moaned. "But shishou -"

"No but's Sakura. The concert is in two weeks, so get practising! Now off you go!" The blonde Hokage smirked evilly.

Sakura – having no choice but to compete – stormed out of the room in fury.

**Time skip – Two weeks later.**

"Hey people of Konoha! Iruka here; your host tonight!" Iruka shouted through the crowds, both ninjas and civilians.

"Give it up for Inuzuka Kiba!" Iruka yelled.

Kiba appeared with a toothy grin and Akamaru wagging his tail happily.

The dog-boy grabbed the mike and sang;

[A/N: Key,

**Bold = Kiba**

_Italics = Akamaru]_

**Who let the dogs out**  
_(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
**Who let the dogs out** _(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down**

**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger**

**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

**I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now**

**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)**

**Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_**  
Who let the dogs out **_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

A roar of "Encore!" from the crowds were heard and Kiba grinned, his ego getting bigger and bigger every minute.

"There you have it! Inuzuka Kiba with Who Let the Dogs Out!" Iruka called. "Next up is Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino came up the stage, wearing a floral purple dress a smirk upon her petite face.

**[A/N: **_Italics = Ino_**]**

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

Ino's eyes scoured the crowd and sure enough, she and Shikamaru's eyes were glued to each other for what seemed like eternity.

But Temari - upon noticing this - nudged Shikamaru _lightly _and smiled to Ino. No, not an evil smile, or a smirk, or a I'm-planning-something-that-has-to-do-with-you smile. Just a normal, friendly smile.

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know_  
_What I can do_  
_To make you feel alright_  
_( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend_  
_I think you know_  
_I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah_  
_I'm the mother fucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too_  
_And you know I'm right_  
_( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You can do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_  
_I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away_  
_I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time_  
_Again and again_  
_( Again again again)_

_So come over here_  
_And tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

Sakura acknowledged this. Just by watching her best friend, she knew it was hurting her... That lazy genius; his IQ over 200 and yet he STILL can't figure out his 'perfect girl' was right in front of him! Jeez...

_Ever again_  
_( Ever again again again)_

_She's like so whatever_  
_And you can do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)_  
_No way, no way_  
_I think you need a new one (Hey!)_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you_  
_I know that you like me ( No Way!)_  
_No way, no way_  
_You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)_  
_Hey hey, you you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

Ino finished the song, glancing at Shikamaru and Temari every now and again, hoping the dumb genius got the message.

"Thank you, Ino! Next up, for the final – and last performance of the day is... HARUNO SAKURA!" Iruka said.

With a Piano set up on the stage, Sakura heard cheers from the crowd **(****CoughNarutoAndRookie12Cough) **whilst I prepared for the upcoming song...

**[A/N: **_Italics = Sakura_**] SAKURA'S POV:**

_Here's my heart in a postcard, darling_  
_Just one step from the edge_  
_Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling_  
_You're next to me in my head_

I gave you my heart Sasuke. What more did you want?

_But it's too late, too late to call_  
_Are you out there?_  
_Too late, too much to say_

Why did you have to leave? Power? Revenge? ...Goals...?

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only share this hell_  
_But you leave, and stains are left on me_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_

You made a mistake, Sasuke. A big one at that.

Left everything for your own selfish reasons...?

_Here's my Hollywood ending calling_  
_Every day fades to black_  
_Sick and tired of pretending, darling_  
_That you'll ever come back_

_But it's too late, too late to call_  
_Are you out there?_  
_Too late, too much to say_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only share this hell_  
_But you leave, and stains are left on me_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_To tell me something_  
_Talk me down, down again_  
_I'm broken_  
_I'm frozen out_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only share this hell_  
_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you well_  
_If you'd only share this hell_  
_But you leave, and stains are left on me_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here_  
_I wish you, I wish you were here..._

When I finished there were shouts of "YOU GO SAKURA-CHAN!" or the occasional fanboy's cheesy romance pick-up lines.

Sakura's eyes roamed the crowd, before glimpsing... red?

When she looked at the shadows again, the familiar red eyes weren't there anymore... _'Must have been my imagination.'_

Feeling happy, Sakura bowed to the audience before leaving the stage to join her friends.

"The judges have voted... And the winner is..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Sakura..." The onyx eyed ninja murmured. "I'll come back for you... One day..."

And with that he strode away.

XxXxXxXxX

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Iruka roared over the cheering audience/fans.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino screeched. "YOU WON, YOU WON!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO WIN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled, over Konoha.

"Thanks guys..." Sakura said, looking up at the darkening sky...

* * *

**HEYA! Hoped you liked that!**

**Okay, lemme get this over with..**

**I Don't own any of the songs, but if you want to know what they are, here:**

**(1) Who let the dogs out **

**(2) I don't like your girlfriend ~ Avril Lavigne.**

**(3) Wish you were here ~ Hey Monday**

**Sorry about the whole 3 songs thing. I was too lazy to do anymore, hehe.**

**Review please and I'll give you a cookie ;)**

**Arigatou, ja ne!**

** ~ Ami-chan**


End file.
